The Ender's Light
by StormingIsraphel
Summary: And yet another crossover for MLP and Minecraft, just a heads up, some ideas were inspired by the writer of a different story, his name is mentioned in chapter 1, also note, this is rated T for bad language, and also is a self-insert, so that means myself IRL plus two of my friends are the main characters, the mane six will appear one at a time by vote, Read and Review


The Ender's Light

**Ok new crossover… yes it's Minecraft, I know I've done one before but here with me are two of my friends from Real life, this IS a self insert anyways.**

**Meta: yep we're in this together, finally after all our time just talking over Xfire and Xbox live pays off.**

**Eeyup, looking forward to the adventures of the story, there is one other with us but she'll be in at a later time.**

**Anyways, you'd better get to the set of the story, it'll be time to start soon, as for all you readers, enjoy and feel free to send in any dares for the characters you have (no death, but you can have mob-pits, also got the idea for dares and intro stuff from 4428 gamer, if you haven't read his stuff go check it out)**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Minecraft or my little pony; friendship is magic. I do own myself, the other two are people who volunteered to be characters irl, and also Meta is just what I will call Chris. Also if you see anywhere that im called Lightning, it's my nickname.**

Chapter 1- What the hell h- Are we in Minecraft?

Uggh…. What happened? Last thing I remember was… some kind of… portal? Sucking me in? Anyways where am i? I can't seem to… everything looks so…blocky?

"Ok… WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled when I realized where I was, looking down I saw black fur and a…hoof…

"Aaaaand im a pony… GREAT!" I said… not that I minded anyways since I'm a brony, I hear a groan and I turn to my left to find a gun metal Gray earth pony with a Black crew-cut mane and tail that appears to be waking up. His cutie mark is a White box with a black/green X in it and a fire in the background; he had hazel eyes, unusual for a pony but whatever.

"Where am i…. the hell are you?" he asked. I jumped slightly… the voice… it can't be….can it? "M…meta? Is that you?" I asked. He jumped and his eyes widened. "Lightning? Is that you dude?" he asked. I nodded, looking at myself in more detail.

"Well… some predicament we're in, last thing before the portal incident I remember… I was sitting outside with a friend of mine loading nerf guns for a war… well that explains the front part of my Nerf Centurion rifle being next to me when I woke up." I said, looking around, she had to be around here somewhere.

"Hey who's that in the field?" I heard meta ask over my shoulder, I followed him to find a Pegasus mare unconscious in the wheat field, her fur was a light beige and her mane and tail were a brown color, her eyes were blue and her cutie mark was a storm cloud with a forerunner hieroglyph on it, I don't know why… and she didn't say anything about knowing how to play halo.

"is this who you were talking about?" he asked me, I nodded and lifted her onto my back, not before noticing something else attached to me, I reached up and tapped what it was, only to jump and flinch in pain. "OW! Note to self; horns are sensitive as hell." I said.

I had met a lift her onto my back, shaking the headache off that I had gotten because of the pain, and when I turned around I froze, the sun was setting. "Umm Meta! We'd better get inside its getting dark!" I said. He turned to me and nodded in agreement. "Alright got it, we should get beds while we're—nevermind there's three already." He said

"Set her down on the middle one there, I'll take the one closest to the window, you have the other one." I told him, he nodded and set her down, covering her up before he lied down himself. "Night dude." He said, falling asleep, I folded my forelegs behind my head and stared at the ceiling.

"Well… at least im not alone, but if we're ponies, then why are we in minecraftia? Unless… we have to mine for a while and then promptly BUILD a portal to equestria to get out of here… till then I guess we stay here." I said to myself quietly, I rolled onto my side and fell asleep after an hour or so, unaware of our purple-eyed visitor.

End, chapter 1

**Okay… for the first chapter I know it's not eventful but, it's just the prologue, and yes the Pegasus will be waking up next chapter but don't forget to send in dares either, remember to keep it T rated and mob pits are allowed, not including enders if you choose me to do them, as im an Ender Pony and I can communicate with and befriend enders.**

**Until the next chapter… Peace!**


End file.
